Untitled
by Kyra Fawxe
Summary: K for a tiny bit of blood. About two years after WW. Link & Tetra along with some new friends must save the godesses and awaken more new sages. LxT LxZ also some humor. AUTHOR'S NOTE UP!
1. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Does not own Zelda or any of its characters. Does not own Zelda or any of its characters. Does not own Zelda or…

Shoots disclaimer with light arrows

EA04: That's better. On with the story!

Chapter 1: Happy B-Day

Today on Outset it was someone's birthday. Not Links, Aryll's or anyone else from Outset Link was walking on the bridge (the one that takes you to your house from the mountain.) Then he came to a stop.

" Hmm… Mmm. I smell cookies. Smells like…" Link sniffed the air then his eyes turned into cookies "CHOCOLATE CHIP!"

He turned around to run home but remembered what he was doing. " I have to give this to…" his voice trailed off. He headed to this lookout. When he got to the top he saw a girl standing there looking out to sea. Tetra.

'Goddesses she's beautiful.' Link thought to himself. He took a box out of his new blue tunic that "Grandma" had made for him.

"Ehem…" he said. Tetra turned around and saw him.

"Hi" she said happily while eyeing the box.

"Happy Birthday!" Link shouted as he held out the purple box with a red bow. Tetra took it and read the card on it. It said:

' Fire Arrows are Red,

Ice Arrows are blue

Cookies are sweet

And you are too.'

' Happy fourteenth Birthday!'

Tetra blushed and opened it. Inside was a new bandana. It was silver with a triforce symbol on the front. "Wow," she managed to say, " It's beautiful."

"And that's only part numero uno to your super special day."

"Really? What else are we going to do?"

"How about go to my secret oasis." 

"Oh my gosh, really?"

"Yup"-

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So how'd ya like it. Pweeeeze review with a cherry on top.

Sorry it was so short. Other chappies will be longer. (It looked long in the book) I didn't make the picture below

.',(CJ¦''...

,CA553CCJ33C!'.

'7AWÐÐÐ533333AA5J.

3WWWÐÐÐÐÐ#A3C777AÐÐ5J

5MWWÐÐÐÐÐ#5ACCCC5Ð#!'

,(CÐMMMWWÐÐÐÐÐ#55A3MÐ7'

'#WMMWMMWWWWWÐÐÐÐ#55AAAAÐMÐAJ

(ÐÐÐMMWWMMMMWWWMWWÐÐÐÐ5A5WMA

,AMMWÐÐWWWÐMWWMMMMWWMMMMWWWW©M#

¦ÐMMWÐÐWWMWWMÐWMMMMMMMM©MMMWWÐ#©©Ð .'

,AMMMWWMW5#W#A#W©MMMMM©©©WWWÐMM(C33 - Hey, its Saria Look close

¦MMMMMW53CJ3AAAWMÐ5A33J¦

(MMMMMWMÐ#C¦!(J¦!¦MÐA37!.

.''MMMMMÐ5A(¦(JC5C33C!(5C!'

!JCMMMMA5A#A!¦¦!M#C33J(¦.

,C5WMWÐWA53!#Ð7!CJ35#!.

.(35ÐWW#AAÐWJ7!¦CC,(3CJÐ#A'

.'(35AA7!C#Ð#5A553,

.''JJ37!(¦¦¦(3WMMWÐÐC.

.¦73#MWAAA#ÐCCC7(75MMMMM5...

3ÐWWMMM#55#AC¦(7J3J#MÐ3J(...

.CWMM©©©MW#AA5AC3WWÐWM...

.¦CJJJJC¦,CÐ#ÐM©©M©MM5...

.'!#©©©©MMM©MM#C,'.

.3AM©©M©©©MMÐ#55AAJ

, please do it!


	2. To The Oasis

A/N: Sorry 4 the long wait. I'm quite lazy and my stupid disk was not working. Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you have a good Easter. LONG LIVE CHRIST!

Disclaimer: singing in horrible voice Does not own Zelda or anyone from it.

EA04: Shoots disclaimer with hookshot

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 2: To the Oasis 

"Hurry up, will you!" Link yelled at a large, brown pirate ship.

"Hold on. I'm putting on my new bandana!" Tetra shouted back.

"Okay!" Link shouted.

Two minutes later Tetra came out of her cabin. Link was already waiting for her. Tetra climbed into the small, red boat and Link released the sail. They sailed away from Outset for a little while then stopped. Link pulled a small silver rod with two curly things coming out of the lower sides. He then moved it down, left, right, up. (A/n: It's his point of view so it's left then right) The Ballad of Gales. Link then took out his sea chart and pointed to a square on the map.

"Hold on tightly," Link told Tetra.

"Why?" She asked.

Suddenly the wind picked up and started blowing around the small boat. The wind turned into a cyclone and picked up the boat from the water. The cyclone carried them across the Great Sea in a flash.

When they returned to the water Tetra was swaying dizzily and fell out of the boat with a large splash. When her head emerged from the water she found Link laughing his head off.

"I'll get you for this," she said evilly. Link stop laughing immediately and gulped as the soaked girl got into the boat. They sailed to Link's oasis. When they arrived they got off the boat and they're day began.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry for the shortness. Future chapters are much longer trust me. Chapter 3- Tetra gets revenge but gets a bad birthday present instead. I will now be doing random quotes/things from random stories, TWO per chapter.

"You scare me woman." – Link from Atchika's Nagori, Saimon, and Senkyoku.

"Epona is afraid of grass." – Malon from Legendary Bloopers.

There come a time when all stories must be named so review me your titles. I've already thought of two: 'Day to Day' or 'The Legend of Zelda: Day Of The Dragon' (Since there will be a dragon found in chapter 14. told you I'm lazy. I've already written 14 and a sixth chapter)


	3. Sweet Revorse

A/N: Cool I'm actually updating twice or more in a week. The reason for this is that my mothergrowls took my Gamecube away for the week so I have nothing to do except watch TV, go outside, or play my GBA, so I'm basically bored until my father comes back from Costa Rica. Once again thanx for your reviews.

Disclaimer: Does not own Zelda and NEVER WILL!

EA04: That's not helping! Throws disclaimer into pool of man eating Gyrogs (other wise known as purple sharks with rocks for head).

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 3: Sweet Revorse 

(A mixture of revenge and remorse)

The two started their day by relaxing in the giant pool in front of the one-roomed house. They played many pool games such as Marco Polo. They had swimming races and diving off of the waterfall. When it was lunchtime Link and Tetra drank some of 'Grandma's Soup'. As they relaxed inside the house something caught Tetra's eye. It was a certain hole in a certain fireplace.

"Hey Link," Tetra said innocently.

"Eh. Oh… umm… Yeah?" Link replied.

"Come here, would you?" Tetra asked nicely.

" 'Kay just a sec." Link told her.

Link walked across the room to where Tetra was standing.

"What's this?" the so-called birthday girl asked Link when he reached her.

"A hole."

"No it's a hole. What's in the hole?"

"Want to go find out?"

"You first!" And with that Tetra pushed Link into the hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed. When he hit the floor he landed flat on his face.

"Owwwww," Link said still lying on the floor.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" a voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Link looked around and saw no one but the laughter continued.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The voice stopped.

"Wh-Who are you?" Link asked the air in front of him.

"Look in your pocket," the mysterious voice replied. Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a small aqua stone with a tiny rope tied around it. It was called 'The Pirate's Charm' and it belonged to Link's so called girlfriend.

"You!" The boy shouted at the rock.

"That was the best laugh I had in months." Tetra snorted.

"Wasn't I supposed to give this back to you?" Link asked, puzzled at why Tetra was not mad at him.

"Well yeah but I let you keep it in case of an emergency. But still keep it safe ok."

"Yes princess!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Sorry."

Link was regretting that he ever laughed at Tetra. He looked up he saw about 40 miniblins, 50 rats and 5 moblins standing in front of him. They were unmoving but very much alive.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry again for the shortness. Future chapters are much longer trust me. Chapter 4- The fight for life as Link and Tetra battle their way through 95 monsters, but someone will get hurt.

Quotes and Other things:

"Today is umm… Gorb-Gorb, the Tamerainian day of be raiding curtiantry. Grrr… DIE STUPID CURTAINS!" Mutilates curtains with eye beams Starfire from Teen Titans Episode 'Can I Keep Him?'

"Can you speak English?"

"The…" Me and Bob (or Cassandra'saka RaventheStar left hand

Join my C² community called Zelda humor. Includes mostly Ocarina of Time fics but contact me if you have any goodies.


	4. Author's Note

-Author's Note-

Okay so everyone has been complaining 'bout this story needs updating so if I have a chance I WILL update on Sunday. The story still needs a name. Any suggestions are welcome. I've been thinking about "The Legend of Zelda: Year of the Dragon" but I may change the original story. Are you content now?

Thanks, Evilangel05


End file.
